riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
Item (Risk of Rain)
__NOWYSIWYG__ :For the items in Risk of Rain 2, see Item (Risk of Rain 2). }|Summary| An Item is a randomized collectible that spawns over the course of the game. There is no limit to how many items the player can hold at once. Each item has a colored border around them that indicates their rarity: * (common) * (uncommon) * (rare) * (boss items)1 * (usable items)2 * (special items) 1 - only found by killing boss enemies 2 - although usable items technically have their own rarity as dictated by their border, they actually have individual drop rates (for example, a Captain's Brooch has a lower likelihood of dropping than a Foreign Fruit) Items can be found inside Chests, Shops and Roulette Chambers. Large Containers also have a chance (albeit small) to have an item inside them along with the standard health, gold and experience. Shrines (both the gold and health variants) can also give the player items, however this is not guaranteed. Boss enemies will always drop an item when killed, and each Boss has a chance of dropping an item that is unique to them. Items take 30 seconds to disappear when left on the ground. }} Passive Items }|Passive Items Summary| The majority of the items in this game are equipped passively and are always active. They can be stacked and do not appear to have a stacking limit, however some seem to have reduced effects when stacked; further testing is required to determine how much each item is affected. Do note, however, that unless otherwise stated, collecting multiples of the same item with an effect that has a chance of activating will not increase the chances of the effect being triggered (see Ifrit's Horn in the tables below for an example). }} There are three main categories that these items fall into: Offensive, Defensive and Other. Offensive ---- }|Offensive Items Summary| These are the items that ultimately increase the players damage output in some way. They do this by adding Crowd Control effects (like stuns and slows) or bonus damage to the player's character or their attacks. }} Defensive ---- }|Defensive Items Summary| These are the items that increase the player's survivability. They do this by either increasing the player's health and armor stats or by increasing their health regeneration in some way. Do keep in mind that items that increase health will only do so up to a value of 9999. }} Support ---- }|Support Items Summary| These are the items that don't directly affect the player's stats and/or attacks; nevertheless, they're still highly beneficial to the player in some way. }} Use Items }|Use Items Summary| Use Items are different in their workings - unlike passive items, the player can only have one type of use item at a time and cannot stack it repeatedly; however, should they find another Use Item during gameplay, they can choose to swap between the two. This opens up a multitude of strategies, both for specific classes and for players themselves. Use Items will disappear after a certain amount of time if they are left on the floor. If a Use Item is on cooldown when swapped with another, the new one will still have to wait for the old one's cooldown to end before it can be used. }} Special Items }|Special Items Summary| These items are not present in the Item Log - they are unique to a single location in the game. }} Artifacts }|Artifacts Summary| Artifacts are really just ways to alter how the game is played, and once collected, add additional game options at the character select screen. Some, like Command, are just better for the player. Others, like Distortion, make the game significantly harder. Others are mixed, such as Spirit, offering benefits to the player and enemies alike. These can be collected in multiplayer, and as long as one person playing has collected the artifact the option can be enabled (although collections must be done independently for all players to use the artifact in single player); i.e. it's not limited to the host . Artifacts can be collected on and difficulties and it is not required to beat Providence. Picking it up and dying or quitting is sufficient. }} ru:Предметы es:Objetos Category:Items Category:Gameplay Category:Passive Items